Winter Championship
The Winter Championship (2016-2017 Ice Championship) is one of the four seasonal events that happens every month.One of the first ones began on December 15, 2015 and ended on the 16 of January, 2016. There are 4 different events of which you can get your rewards from, Nomads, Foreign lords, Blood Crows and Samurais. You are able to receive more points just by completing the challenges required by the event and the challenges will always stay the same and won't change. Troops/equipment New soldiers has been added as a prize for castle lords. These troops are very powerful compared to most other troops so they can be very effective in helping you to strengthen your attacks. Also new equipment were added so they can be earned by collecting points from the event. Once you reach a certain amount of points you will receive your rewards. Gallery of troops/equipment Note: The Equipment is for L30-39 ONLY. Frost_Bowmen.png|Frost Bowman Master Frost Bowman.JPG|Ice Ranged Horror (Master Frost Bowman) Tigan_cu_sabie_cu_luneta.png|Ice Melee Horror (Master Bone Huntress) Bone_huntress.png|Bone Huntress Jaketa.png|Armor Sabiuta.png|Weapon Caciulita.png|Helmet Dilda_c.png|Artifact Fata_mare.png|The Hero Tools New tools were also added, which can be earn from collecting points for this event or from the Ruby Offers. One of that tools has a unique attribute (increase experience points from attacks). Also, a new gift was added. You cannot buy these gifts, but you can earn it by collecting points for this event. Gallery of tools Unica_cheste.png|Banner of the Frost Warriors Scari_frumoase.png|Bone Ladder Wtf_is_that_shit.png|Shield Sled Balena.png|Whalebone Ram Gallery of gifts Cadou_ceva.png|Bone Ladder Scari_frumoase_cadou.png|Banner of the Frost Warriors Ceva_cadou.png|Shield Sled Rewards Level 30-39 rewards: Special things #84x Tickets = 28 Spins at Wheel of Fortune Time Skips #10x 10 minutes skip (100min) #10x 30 minutes skip (300min) #10x 1 hours skip (10h) #10x 5h ours skip (50h) #10x 24 hours skip (10days) Tools #325x Whalebone rams (-4875% gate protection in total) #325x Bone Ladders (-4875% wall protection in total) #325x Shield Shields (-4875% power of ranger soldiers) #700x Banner of the frost warriors (14.000% more experience in battles in total) Troops #400x Frost Bowman (54000 ranged power, -1600 food/h without a bakery) #400x Bone Huntress (58000 melee power, -1600 food/h without a bakery) #245x Master Frost Bowman (39690 ranged power, -1225 food/h without a bakery) #245x Master Bone Huntress (45325 melee power, -1225 food/h without a bakery) Stables #5x Fast Travel Feathers Boosters #1x 100% Season points Booster (For 18 Hours) #1x 100% season Pointsooster (For 6 Hours) Gifts #2x Gift with 10 bone ladders #2x Gift with 20 bone ladders #1x Gift with 50 bone ladders #2x Gift with 10 Shield Shields #2x Gift with 20 Shield Shields #1x Gift with 50 Shield Shields #2x Gift with 5 Banners of the Frost Warriors #2x Gift with 10 Banners of the Frost Warriors #1x Gift with 25 Banners of the Frost Warriors #2x Gift with 10 Shield walls #2x Gift with 20 Shield Walls #1x Gift with 50 Shield Walls #2x Gift with 10 Hero's banners #2x Gift with 20 Hero's banners #1x Gift with 50 Hero's banners #2x Gift with 10 Breaching towers #2x Gift with 20 Breaching towers #1x Gift with 50 Breaching towers Equipment, Heroes, Gems #Random Gem level 5 #Gem of rebellion level 5 (Increases the combat strength of defenders in courtyard by 5%) - castellan #Gem of rampart level 6 (Allow 6% more troops to be posted on the castle walls) - castellan #Gem of rebbelion level 6 (Increases the combat strength of defenders in courtyard by 6%) - castellan #Fur Breastplate (equipment for castellan) - Armor #Wallrus Tusk (equipment for castellan) - Weapon #Skull Mask( equipment for castellan) - Helmet #Bone Talisman (equipment for castellan) - Artifact #Ice Flower (Hero for castellan) - Hero Category:Events